La très triste histoire d'un tout petit dragon
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: Songfic inspirée de la chanson homonyme de Rammstein. Fye est seul à la maison et s'ennuie. Mais il y a cette boîte, cette si jolie boîte. Et le visage de son père auréolé du souffle du dragon. Rating M car ce n'est pas drôle. Vraiment pas.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé : Songfic inspirée de la chanson « Hilf mir » de Rammstein et du conte allemand « La très triste histoire avec les allumettes », qui a donné naissance à la chanson en question. Ça fait très longtemps que l'idée me trotte dans la tête et j'ai recommencé mon texte plusieurs fois, avant d'opter pour une version "conte". Je "rate" au maximum, âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Sérieusement.**

**Je me fais peur quand j'arrive à pondre ce genre de fic… Vraiment… Je vous autorise très largement à me balancer des cailloux après votre lecture.**

**Disclaimer : Yui, Fye et Kurogane sont la propriété des Clamp. Mon sadisme n'appartient qu'à moi (quoiqu'à ce stade-là, on peut appeler ça de la psychopathie aiguë T_T)**

**En espérant que vous apprécierez tout de même.**

* * *

Il était une fois, dans un petit pays fort loin de nos frontières, un petit garçon blond aux yeux très bleus prénommé Fye. Fye vivait en campagne, dans une jolie petite maison traditionnelle agrémentée d'un jardin, avec ses parents et son frère jumeau, Yui.

Or, voilà qu'un jour ses parents durent tous deux s'absenter quelques heures. Ils choisirent de laisser la garde de la maison à leurs enfants, auxquels ils avaient bien sûr fait promettre de ne pas faire de bêtises en leur absence. Et les deux enfants, parce qu'ils aimaient beaucoup leurs parents, avaient promis. Une fois les adultes partis, Yui avait couru à la maison voisine pour inviter Kurogane, leur fils du même âge, à venir jouer avec eux dans le jardin. Mais Fye, lui, n'avait pas envie de jouer. Yui voulait toujours faire équipe avec Kurogane et Fye ne gagnait jamais un seul jeu quand leur petit voisin était avec eux. Il avait demandé plusieurs fois à Yui de changer les équipes, mais celui-ci n'avait pas voulu et Fye savait pourquoi. Yui et Kurogane étaient amoureux. Et lui, ça ne l'intéressait pas de jouer avec des amoureux. C'est pourquoi, et malgré l'insistance presque perverse de son frère qui ne se lassait jamais de gagner et ne se privait pas de le lui rappeler ensuite, il se dirigea vers la maison avec la ferme intention d'aller jouer dans sa chambre. Un peu seul. Un peu triste.

**Ich war ganz allein zu Haus**  
**Die Eltern waren beide aus**

Il arriva qu'en passant par la cuisine, Fye fut soudain pris d'une envie de sucreries. En temps normal, il n'avait pas le droit de se servir sans autorisation, car sa maman disait toujours que manger trop de bonbons risquait de lui provoquer des caries. Mais combien d'enfants n'ont-ils pas bravé l'interdit en l'absence de leurs parents ? Sa maman n'était pas là aujourd'hui. S'il prenait un bonbon, où même deux, elle ne s'en apercevrait pas. Mais au lieu de se poser sur le paquet tant attendu, les doigts de Fye retirèrent du placard une petite boîte rectangulaire ornée de motifs floraux et dont le contenu cliquetait à chacun de ses mouvements.

**Da sah ich plötzlich vor mir stehen**  
**Ein Schächtelchen nett anzusehen**

Malgré l'absence de ses parents il sursauta, effrayé soudain de se faire surprendre. Car il savait ce que contenait la boîte et il savait que ses parents leur avaient formellement interdit, à lui et à son frère, d'y toucher. Il eut d'ailleurs un geste pour la reposer, tant la culpabilité qui l'assaillait était forte, mais une image s'imposa alors à son esprit, une image superbe et fascinante, celle de son père auréolé de lumière tandis qu'il dansait et crachait des flammes, comme un dragon. Combien de fois l'avait-il observé, les yeux rivés sur chacun de ses gestes ?

- J_e t'apprendrai un jour,_ lui avait-il dit.

Fye n'avait jamais oublié cette promesse. Alors malgré la culpabilité, malgré tout, il raffermit sa prise sur la petite boîte, qu'il ramena à lui comme s'il se fut agi d'un précieux trésor, et courut la cacher dans sa chambre, à l'abri des regards.

**Ei sprach ich wie schön und fein**  
**Das muss ein trefflich Spielzeug sein**

De sa fenêtre, il s'assura ensuite d'un coup d'œil que Yui et Kurogane jouaient toujours dans le jardin puis courut à la cave, où il savait que son père entreposait son matériel. Il lui fallut batailler quelque peu pour l'atteindre, car ce dernier le mettait toujours dans un endroit à priori hors de portée, mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination du petit garçon.

- _Comme il sera fier de moi_ ! pensa-t-il.

Les bras chargés, il parcourut ensuite en sens inverse le chemin menant jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il préparait. Il en ferait la surprise à tout le monde ce soir, lorsque ses parents rentreraient. Et s'il se débrouillait bien, peut-être que son père oublierait qu'il lui avait désobéi…

Mettant de côté les pensées des punitions et autres privations de dessert qui l'attendaient s'il se faisait prendre, Fye contempla d'un air soudain très sérieux les objets qu'il avait ramenés : des torches, du tissu, un bidon de pétrole spécial, que son papa appelait « kerdane » et la petite boîte qu'il avait ramenée de la cuisine. Lentement, il ouvrit celle-ci et en sortit une allumette, une grande et belle allumette à la tête rouge qu'il gratta.

**Ich zünde mir ein Hölzchen an**  
**Wie's oft die Mutter hat getan**

Une jolie flamme apparut devant ses yeux, orangée, nuancée de bleu et de jaune, et ce fut soudain son propre visage qu'il vit auréolé de lumière, c'était son propre corps qu'il voyait danser au milieu des flammes comme dansait son père, c'était de sa propre bouche que jaillissait le feu du dragon. Une excitation intense s'empara de lui qu'il ne put contenir plus longtemps. Il éteignit la flamme d'un souffle et entreprit de fabriquer des torches avec les morceaux de bois et le tissu trouvés à la cave.

**Immer wenn ich einsam bin**  
**Zieht es mich zum Feuer hin**  
**Warum ist die Sonne rund**  
**Warum werd ich nicht gesund**

Tenir le morceau de bois entre ses jambes. Déchirer des lambeaux de tissu. Nouer le tissu autour du bois et imbiber la torche de pétrole. Fye fabriqua ainsi plusieurs flambeaux, non sans cesser d'imaginer la lueur d'admiration qu'il verrait dans les yeux de ses parents et de son frère lorsqu'il cracherait le feu devant eux. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait faire une démonstration à Kurogane, quand il sera bien entraîné ! A cette pensée, le petit garçon rougit et eut un geste malencontreux avec le bidon de kerdane tandis qu'il imbibait son dernier flambeau. Le liquide se répandit en une large flaque sous les trois torches et aspergea également ses pieds au passage. Paniqué par la forte odeur qui lui emplit soudain les narines, il retira ses chaussettes et épongea l'essence tant bien que mal, en se servant également de ce qui restait de tissu. Sa mère ne le lui pardonnerait pas s'il salissait ses tatamis…

Lorsqu'il pensa enfin avoir fait disparaître tout ce qu'il pouvait, il s'essuya les mains, déposa une torche devant lui et s'assura que les allumettes étaient à sa portée avant de saisir à pleine mains le bidon de kerdane. Le moment était arrivé. Il plissa les yeux de concentration et tâcha de se souvenir de la manière dont procédait son père. Prendre du kerdane en bouche en prenant bien garde de ne pas l'avaler. Enflammer la torche. La tenir loin du visage. Cracher l'essence dessus. Baisser la torche, s'essuyer la bouche et la rincer avec de l'eau. Il énuméra ces consignes plusieurs fois, pour se rassurer. Car il devait bien se l'avouer, Fye était anxieux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on apprenait à cracher du feu ! Et si jamais il ne réussissait pas ?

- _Tu es stupide Fye. Tu te souviens de tout ce que papa t'a dit, alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_ s'admonesta-t-il intérieurement.

Le petit garçon hésita encore quelques secondes, puis porta enfin le goulot du bidon à ses lèvres et prit une longue goulée de pétrole… qu'il recracha aussitôt dans un grand cri.

- _Kami-sama, comment peut-il faire pour supporter un goût pareil_ ? se demanda-t-il en pensant à son père.

Plié en deux par une toux de tous les diables, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Il se rinça la bouche à grande eau, mais cela ne suffit pas à faire disparaître l'horrible goût du pétrole. L'incident l'ayant quelque peu échaudé mais pas totalement découragé, il hésita néanmoins à retenter l'expérience. Pourtant…

- _Il est arrivé la même chose à papa au début. Je le sais, il me l'avait raconté. Il avait mis des mois avant de pouvoir cracher du feu sans avoir envie de vomir. Il a même dit qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment habitué au goût. Pourtant il a continué. Je devrais être capable de faire la même chose._

Fye serra les poings, armé d'une détermination nouvelle. Il s'essuya une dernière fois la bouche avec sa manche, souffla très fort pour se donner du courage et emplit sans respirer sa bouche de pétrole. Le goût lui parut encore pire que la première fois et il dut lutter contre la tentation de recracher à nouveau et de tout laisser tomber. Concentré à l'extrême pour ne pas en avaler une seule goutte, il s'empara de l'un des flambeaux auquel il mit le feu à l'aide de l'une des grandes allumettes trouvées dans la cuisine. La torche flamba instantanément. Fye la tint éloignée de lui le plus possible puis, après avoir brièvement fermé les yeux, inclina la tête et se mit à souffler, souffler… Encore et encore...

**Es greift nach mir ich wehr mich nicht**  
**Springt mir mit Krallen ins Gesicht**

Fye a ouvert la bouche. Reprit son souffle. Un peu trop. Un peu trop vite. Il a lâché la torche. Un hurlement muet sort de ses lèvres. Pendant un instant, un instant très bref, il a été cracheur de feu. Comme son père. Il a été le souffle du dragon. Que s'est-il passé ? Il avait pourtant pris toutes les précautions nécessaires. Toutes celles dont il se rappelait…

**Es beißt sich fest es schmerzt mich sehr**  
**Ich spring im Zimmer hin und her**

Mais le feu a bondit, brûlant sa gorge, s'accrochant aux vêtements sur lesquels restaient des traces du kerdane qu'il avait craché quelques instants plus tôt. Ses pieds, près desquels était tombée la torche, lui avaient soudain fait mal, si mal qu'il s'était mis à piétiner, à se frapper lui-même pour faire disparaître la douleur. La douleur qui s'était propagée à travers tout son corps... Fye aurait voulu crier. Mais son œsophage était déjà crevassé par le feu, ses poumons emplis d'une fumée malsaine et ses lèvres, ses lèvres si fines cloquaient sous l'insupportable chaleur des flammes. Fye se roulait au sol et se tordait en tous sens, cherchant désespérément à retirer ses vêtements déjà presque totalement calcinés. Et la douleur, cette douleur sans nom…

**Oh weh die Flamme fäßt das Kleid**  
**Die Jacke brennt es leuchtet weit**

Yui… Il doit prévenir Yui… Fye croit faire un pas vers la fenêtre. Puis un deuxième. Il ne sait pas qu'il gît au sol. Il ne sait pas que ses jambes ne pourront plus jamais le porter. Pourtant, il croit voir la poignée, près, si près… Il tend une main pour l'atteindre. Une main boursouflée, dont la chair léchée par les flammes commence à fondre et le terrorise.

**Es brennt die Hand es brennt das Haar**  
**Ich brenn am ganzen Leib sogar**

Son bras retombe. L'engourdissement le gagne. Un grésillement se fait alors entendre et dans son état de semi-conscience, Fye comprend que ses cheveux sont devenus eux aussi la proie des flammes. Il a envie de pleurer. Il a presque oublié la fenêtre.

**Immer wenn ich einsam bin**  
**Zieht es mich zum Feuer hin**  
**Warum ist die Sonne rund**  
**Warum werd ich nicht gesund**

Ses beaux cheveux dorés brûlent vite. Les flammes atteignent son visage mais Fye ne bouge plus. Il ne sent plus la douleur. Seules quelques rares pensées traversent encore son esprit. Pensée pour sa mère qui sera très fâchée en voyant l'état de sa chambre. Pensée pour son père à qui il a désobéi. Pensée pour Yui et Kurogane qui jouent dans le jardin sans savoir ce qui se passe ici. Une vague de regrets l'assaille dont il ignore la raison. C'est donc cela mourir ?

**Das Feuer liebt mich**  
**Hilf mir !**  
**Das Feuer liebt mich nicht**  
**Das Feuer liebt mich**

Fye s'en va. Il ne saura jamais que Yui et Kurogane n'ont vu la fumée s'échapper de la fenêtre de sa chambre que bien plus tard. Il ne saura jamais que Yui s'est immédiatement rué à l'intérieur de la maison, et qu'il se serait jeté au milieu des flammes pour le chercher si Kurogane ne l'en avait pas empêché. Il ne saura pas non plus que ce sont les parents de Kurogane qui ont appelé les pompiers, prévenu ses parents, et pris en charge son petit frère, qui hurlait à en perdre a raison. Fye est loin déjà. Si loin de tout cela...

**Ich bin verbrannt mit Haut und Haar**  
**Verbrannt ist alles ganz und gar**  
**Aus der Asche ganz allein**  
**Steig ich auf zum Sonnenschein**

**Das Feuer liebt mich**  
**Das Feuer liebt mich nicht**  
**Hilf mir !**

Seules ses cendres seront retrouvées. Ses cendres et la petite paire de geta qu'il avait laissée à l'entrée pour ne pas salir sa chambre que sa mère venait tout juste de nettoyer.


	2. Traduction

**Voici donc, pour ceux d'entre nous qui ont appris (ou pas) l'allemand en cours et qui ont malencontreusement oublié (ou jamais su) leurs leçons, la traduction de la chanson de Rammstein dont je me suis servie pour ma songfic.**

**Traduction faite par Lilienthal de et publiée avec l'aimable autorisation de Pierre du même site.**

* * *

**Aide-moi !**

J'étais toute seule à la maison  
Mes parents étaient tous les deux sortis  
Lorsque soudain je la vis devant moi  
Cette petite boîte si jolie à regarder  
He, dis-je, comme c'est beau  
Ca doit être un jouet extraordinaire  
Je vais allumer une allumette  
Comme maman l'a souvent fait

Chaque fois que je suis seul(e)  
Je suis attiré(e) par le feu  
Pourquoi le soleil est-il rond  
Pourquoi ne suis-je pas guéri(e)

Il veut m'attraper  
Je ne me défends pas  
Me saute au visage avec ses griffes  
Plante ses dents et me fait très mal  
Je cours partout dans la chambre

O malheur, les flammes attrapent la robe  
La veste brûle, ça éclaire loin  
Ca brûle la main et les cheveux  
Mon corps entier est en flammes

Chaque fois que je suis seul(e)  
Je suis attiré(e) par le feu  
Pourquoi le soleil est-il rond  
Pourquoi ne suis-je pas guéri(e)

Aide-moi !  
Le feu m'aime

J'ai brûlé de la tête aux pieds  
Tout a brûlé, complétement  
Mais je sors seule de la cendre  
Et je monte vers la lumière du soleil

Le feu m'aime - Aide-moi !


End file.
